1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for interconnecting a high voltage cable with an apparatus and/or with a second high voltage cable consisting of a cable termination and a rigid insulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When connecting such high voltage power cables in normal joints, in transition joints, to transformers and other SF6 and oil filled apparatus and accessories and out-door terminals, the interfaces are usually different for each application.